La Leccion de las chicas
by Sarah Kish
Summary: Una comedia corta, que se yo nunca viene mal algo de humor...


Cambio de roles

Una tarde soleada de primavera, las chicas decidieron ir de compras entonces los chicos se quedaron solos. Comenzaron por dejar de esconder la panza y dejar de guardar sus modales, total nadie los criticaría. Llamaron a Damon y Jamie, seria tarde de juego en casa.

Sacaron las cartas, las fichas y se aseguraron de que Murdoc no tuviera ninguna carta escondida y empezó el juego. Como siempre Damon y Jamie tenían la misma estrategia, 2d intentaba recordar que estaban jugando y concentrarse en ello, Murdoc veía la forma de husmear las cartas del que tenia mas a mano y Russel jugaba tranquilo si pensar mucho en lo que hacia.

Paso la tarde y seguían discutiendo de que alguien había hecho trampa, o que no se podía jugar con tanto ruido (aunque no tenían música encendida) o que repartían mal las cartas, cualquier escusa para no pagar lo apostado.

Pasaba la tarde, ya eran las 7 y las chicas ni aparecían, Damon y jamie se fueron temprano porque tenían unas cosas que arreglar con la disquera, así quedaron Murdoc, 2d y Russel solos en la soledad de aquel edificio.

Por suerte Murdoc estaba de buen humor entonces 2d se salvo de servir como pasatiempo. Russel andaba distraído, pero al percatarse de la hora empezó a preocuparse por las chicas.

_ Estarán bien las chicas. No suelen regresar tan tarde.-dijo desde la otra punta del living room-.

_ Seguro Russ las chicas saben cuidarse, a diferencia de nosotros.-dijo 2d que rara vez hacia ese tipo de comentario-.

Así siguieron pasando el tiempo en no hacer nada, pero cada vez se hacia mas tarde y menos se sabia de las chicas.

9:12

_ Pero donde m… se metieron ya casi es de noche?!-exclamo el satanista rompiendo el silencio-.

Russel y 2d lo miraron con la mirada " estas preocupado ñ_n??"

_ No es que me importe. Solo que tengo que cerrar la puerta del cementerio y no las puedo dejar afuera. –dijo mientras desviaba la mirada para disimular su preocupación-.

_ Ya hombre le enviare un mensaje a Noodle para ver donde están.- dijo el baterista para tranquilizar al satanista-.

Bajaba el sol y nada. Que estarían haciendo que no venían??? Les habrá pasado algo?? Entonces en medio de 3 hombres con cara de pocos amigos sonó un celular.

_ Yo voy!!!-dijeron al unísono mientras buscaban a donde estaba el teléfono (en medio del desastre en el que vivían ¬¬)

Hasta que 2d lo encontró y atendió, mientras los otros dos se le pusieron al lado para escuchar. Después de un rato en que 2d trataba de entender que decía Leez entre risas y murmullos de fondo, Russel tomo el teléfono y habló.

_ Leez donde están? Ya casi es de noche.

_ Es que…(jijijij)…. Se nos hizo tarde….pero no se preocupen (ya cuelga Leez!!!).. estamos en lo de Michiko, pasaremos la noche aquí….cuídense adiós. ( al fin, ven que se puso bueno!!!)

_ Eh??? Que son esos gritos?? Leez! Leez me escuchas!!-escucho que le colgó-…

_ Y donde están?-pregunto el satanista-.

_ En lo de Michiko, pasaran la noche allí, pero se escuchaba extraña Leez..

_ Si, yo no le entendía nada, se escuchaba mucho ruido de fondo.-dijo 2d serio-.

_ Que ruidos?-dijo el satanista arrepentido de no haber hablado él-.

_ No se risas, música…quizás armaron una piyamada o algo de chica. Pero tranquilo si Leez (la más responsable) dice que están bien, seguro lo están.-y así termino la discusión.

Paso la noche, pero no el sueño. Los chicos no pudieron dormir, una porque extrañaban el incesable parloteo de las chicas y dos porque se morían de ganas de saber que estarían haciendo. La curiosidad los carcomía por dentro…risas, música, gritos???

Las chicas no eran muy fiesteras, y si lo eran iba con ellos. Que cosa seria tan divertido como para dejarlos de lado?

Como siempre pensaron en lo menos ilógico primero.

Quizás fueron a un show de stripers.

Después en algo probable.

Quizás están de joda en un disco.

Hasta que se quedaron en lo único que los tranquilizó.

Quizás solo hacia cosas de chicas en lo de Michiko.

Y así imaginaron toda clase de escenas, no podían esperar a verlas por la mañana.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*

6:30

Ahí estaban como nunca sentados en la cocina, tomando el desayuno y tratando de no ladrarse por la falta de sueño.

Estaban vestidos, despiertos y sobrios… siempre hay una primera vez.

Cansados de hablar entre ellos, se pusieron a ver televisión, parecían zombies. No necesitaban decirlo, todos habían pensado en lo mismo, seguro llegarían temprano para no despertarlos. Pese a que ya estaban despiertos.

Murdoc abrió la puerta del cementerio y se quedo un rato esperando a ver si las veía llegar, pero nada.

La espera los estaba matando, y al borde de la crisis se escucho el freno de un auto en el carpark. Los tres salieron disparados por la puerta, en la cual se atascaron por intentar pasar al mismo tiempo, era un taxi. La puerta se abrió y salio…..….Michiko?!

_ Hola chicos, pensé en venir a visitarlos ya que estaba aburrida en casa ^ ^ - dijo la platinada con una sonrisa en el rostro-.

Los chicos quedaron en standby un momento hasta que Murdoc estallo…

_ Pero donde m… se metieron!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_ ñ_n, mmm que les pasa?-pregunto Michiko-.

_ Es que las chicas salieron ayer y aun no vuelven y nos habían dicho que estaban en tu casa!!-dijo 2d gritando (o_o)

_ Leez, Akuma y Noodle???-dijo la gata con una mirada rara-.

_ Sii!!!!!!!!!!!- le gritaron los tres-.

_ Tranquilos!!! Yo se donde están…..- una sonrisa maliciosa se asomo por sus labios- lastima que no les puedo decir.

La miraron por un momento, hasta que Murdoc se acerco muy lentamente como un cazador hacia su presa. Michiko ni se altero, miro a Murdoc a los ojos y dijo muy segura:

_ Si me haces daño Akuma te lo hará a ti. Ella fue quien me lo hizo prometer y no querrás que se entere que rompí mi promesa no?

El satanista bajo el puño y solo se limito a tirarle a la platinada una mirada de odio.

Ahora si se había puesto bueno, encima de que no sabían donde estaban, con quien y de que les habían mentido ahora tenían que bancarse a una gata que a pesar de que sabia que pasaba, se negaba a decirles palabra alguna. Que m…estaban tramando??

*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+**

Russel ya iba por el cuarto intento de comunicarlas, cuando Noodle llegara a casa tendría serios problemas. Murdoc contaba los segundos que pasaban para distraerse de su impulso de ahorcar a la pequeña platinada que tenia al lado y en cuanto a 2d miraba por la ventana, esperando ver a las chicas volver...pero justo cuando iba a voltear vio un geep acercándose a gran velocidad.

_ Han vuelto!!!-todos saltaron ante el grito del peliazul-.

Se dirigieron el carpark para encontrarse con sus adorables…….chicas?!?

Estaban en un estado de ebriedad peor que Murdoc en sus mejores épocas, estaban sucias, perdidas y tenían "prendas extrañas" sobre su ropa. Akuma bajo del geep –media muy mareada-, Noodle apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y decía varias cosas sin sentido –parecía deprimida, el efecto del alcohol en ella siempre era el mismo- y en cuanto a Leez tenia la cabeza apoyada sobre el asiento y ni siquiera intento salir del vehiculo.

Los chicos quedaron atónitos ante la escena tan…tan…anormal!!!! Que primero dudaron de si eran ellas de verdad, y si eran ellas.

Cada uno tomo a una e intentaron traerlas de vuelta a la realidad.

Murdoc llevo a Akuma al winnibango, pero al entrar en vez de ir a la cama se fue directo al baño a vomitar todo lo que había tomado, estaba desecha, el satanista la ayudo lo mas que pudo y le dio un antiácido para el estomago.

Russel cargo a Noods hasta su cuarto, la acostó pero antes de irse escucho que lo llamaba, se acerco y entonces Noodle descargo todas sus penas contándoselas al baterista, que deseaba estar en cualquier otro lado que en ese cuarto. La japonesa tenia mucho que decir sin mencionar que también le confeso algunas cosas que los hombres no deben escuchar de sus hijas. Que horror! El baterista casi se muere al escucharla, pero se consoló en creer que era efecto del alcohol.

Y en cuanto a 2d no le fue mejor, Leez tenia una resaca terrible, entonces le dio una de sus pastillas. Después le agarro la etapa de la risa y no la podía parar y para terminar el broche de oro: empezó a contarle todas las dudas existenciales de su vida. Dios 2d casi se desmaya al intentar pensar en todo eso, así que solo se limito a escucharla.

*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Al día siguiente estaban Murdoc y Russ sentados en el balcón, después llego 2d que empezó a fumar como si no hubiera mañana. Entre tanto hablaban de todo lo que habían tenido que soportar, pero como podían ser tan irresponsables de volver en ese estado a casa!!!

Así siguieron criticando la actitud de las chicas, hasta que escucharon risas detrás de ellos. Se dieron vuelta muy lentamente como en las películas de terror, y ahí estaban, muy cómodas sentadas en la mesa de la cocina escuchando todo lo que estaban diciendo (criticando).

_ Ehh…nosotros….yo..-trato de explicar 2d pero lo paralizo el miedo-.

Las chicas los miraron, una carcajada salio de sus bocas como si en vez de molesta estuvieran felices. Cuanto habrán bebido?? Fue la pregunta que se hicieron.

_ jajajjajajja, vieron que feo es!!!!!-dijo Leez mientras los miraban con sus ojos de loba-.

_ Feo?? Que cosa??- pregunto el satanista-.

_ Tener que cargar con un borracho medio muerto, o un depresivo compulsivo que no soporta nada, o un enfermo que te fríe las neuronas con sus dudas.-dijo maliciosamente la diableza-.

Los chicos quedaron con los ojos como platos. Como no se habían dado cuenta!!!! Ellas estaban exactamente como ellos cuando se iban de parranda y no volvían hasta días después.

_ Que se siente estar preocupado y no saber nada de los otros?-dijo la nipona a penas despierta-.

_ Ustedes planearon todo esto?-dijo Russel muy avergonzado-.

_ Digamos que les tocaba sufrir una vez a ustedes, además nos los debían de muchas, entonces decidimos demostrarles lo que se siente ser una novia/hija preocupada y que encima se tenga que bancar el zombie que regresa en lugar del hombre que se fue. Así tal cual nos vieron anoche, son ustedes después de sus fiestas de sábado. Espero que esto les sirva de algo.

Los chicos no pudieron hacer mas que asentar y pedir perdón por sus conductas, así las chicas sonrieron pensando que por fin los chicos habían aprendido algo.

*+*++**+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***+*

Al sábado siguiente los chicos salieron….prometiendo volver decentes como prueba de que había aprendido la lección.

Domingo a la tarde volvieron, y digamos que hubiese sido mejor que no regresaran ….eran el mismo trío de borrachos de siempre.

Akuma maldijo, Leez suspiro y Noodle lo asimilo.

_ USTEDES NUNCA VAN A CAMBIAR!!!- gritaron furiosas-.

_ Hey! No griten!!!!-fue la respuesta de la parda de borrachos que salían del auto.

Bueno, no se estaba aburrida y pensé en que una comedia nunca viene mal…^^


End file.
